vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dyntos
Summary Dyntos is the God of the Forge and an important character in Kid Icarus: Uprising. The creator of all of the weapons in Pit's arsenal aside from those personally crafted by Palutena and Viridi, he is able to forge virtually anything with enough time and resources, creating entire copies of creatures from all three major factions to test Pit before granting him the Great Sacred Treasure. Despite his nature as a hermit who demands respect, Palutena calls him "powerful beyond imagination", implying that he would be a true force to be reckoned with if he was ever crossed. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Dyntos Origin: Kid Icarus Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God of the Forge Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Creation, Energy Projection, Flight, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Teleportation (Transported Dark Lord Gaol and Magnus to his domain to test Pit), Forcefield Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can create pocket realms that are far larger on the inside than they appear on the outside), Can breathe life into his creations to make them act exactly as the originals would, Can forcefully put his fellow gods into sleep Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Palutena calls Dyntos, "powerful beyond imagination", implying that he may be the single most powerful character in the series, and thus should be at least comparable to Hades. Can create replicas of any monster, weapon, or boss in the game. These replicas are superior to the originals, including various bosses that challenged Pit on even terms in the past, as well as replicas of all of the battle arenas they appeared in. Dyntos' realm is filled with star-like objects in the background) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and travel speed (Watched Pit's battle with the Great Sacred Treasure and designed the original Three Sacred Treasures himself, superior to Hades) Lifting Strength: Unknown (As a God, he should be superior to the likes of Pit) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Should be no less durable than Hades) Stamina: Very high (Should be easily above Palutena or Medusa, who can effortlessly one-shot bosses that Pit can take a long time to beat) Range: Extended melee range (But never seen fighting in combat). Hundreds of kilometers with weaponry (Created all of Pit's weapons), Interstellar with pocket reality manipulation. Standard Equipment: His hammer, All of his replicas and weapons that he's created over the years. Intelligence: Dyntos is an incredibly ancient and powerful God who even Palutena is reluctant to anger. As the God of the Forge, he is a legendary blacksmith, having forged nearly every weapon Pit has ever used, including the Three Sacred Treasures and the Great Sacred Treasure, in addition to making replicas of numerous bosses that are superior to the originals. Although he is an eccentric and vain hermit, Palutena implies that Dyntos would be able to easily overwhelm any of the major factions with his superior replicas if he put his mind to it. However's he is disinterested in worldly affairs and prefers not to get caught up in major conflicts or participate in combat himself, preferring to watch his creations at work and only assisting Pit after he passed a number of trials of his design. Weaknesses: Dyntos is vain, arrogant, and somewhat easily flattered, He is not particularly interested in actually partaking in combat, and prefers to let his creations do it for him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Kid Icarus Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 4